Vigor's Pupternal Instinct/The Adventures of the Chartreuse Crusader
Vigor's Pupternal Instinct/The Adventures of the Chartreuse Crusader is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Vigor babysits a lost kitten, (very rare for Vigor to have a softer personality) and tries to get it back to its mother./ Igor makes a comic about his Chartreuse Crusader persona, but Bright Eyes and Whopper want in on the comic. Plot Act 1: Vigor's Pupternal Instinct Part One (Outside the puppy pound, Vigor and Precious are coming back after a walk.) Precious: (Yawns) It sure is a nice day, Vigor. Vigor: Indeed, Precious. And I'd like to thank you for... (A meow can be heard.) Precious: Did you hear something? Vigor: It's probably Igor again. He's trying to surprise us. Precious: I do not think that was from Igor. Vigor: Well, if it wasn't from Igor, then... (Vigor and Precious look at a nearby bush. They walk toward it and find a small kitten crying.) Vigor: (Sadly) Aw! What's the matter, little kitty? Kitten: (Brushing her tears away) I... I can't find my way home! I got lost while I was going for a walk with my mommy and my owners and I don't know where they are. (Vigor picks up the kitten and cradles her.) Vigor: What's your name? Kitten: (Drying her tears) My name is Daphne. Vigor: Well, Daphne, why don't you stay with us at Holly's Puppy Pound for a while? Then, we'll help you find your owners. Daphne: Okay, mister... Vigor: Vigor. Vigor Strayvinski. This is Precious. Precious: We are members of the Pound Puppies. Daphne: Pound Puppies? Oh! Mommy told me a lot about you. You must be kind puppies. Precious: Indubitably. (At the Puppy Pound, Vigor and Precious introduce Daphne to the other Pound Puppies and Holly.) Vigor: Daphne, these are our friends, the Pound Puppies and Holly. (Daphne walks up to Cooler but she grows shy.) Cooler: Hi there. What's your name? Daphne: I'm Daphne. I got lost. Nose Marie: My southern fried goodness. That sounds terrible. Holly: Don't worry, Daphne. We'll help you find your folks. Daphne: Thank you so much. I hope I can reunite with my family soon. Vigor: Is there anything I can get for you, Daphne? Daphne: Do you have any milk? Cooler: Yep. We have plenty of milk to go around. Daphne: Thank you. (Daphne leaves. Vigor gets a sad look on his face.) Cooler: Is there something wrong, Viggy? Vigor: I feel bad for Daphne. She doesn't know where her mother is. Bright Eyes: I'm sure we'll be able to find Daphne's family. Vigor: I hope. Maybe I should do something nice for Daphne. Maybe I should give her a scratching post to play with. No. Maybe a squeaky toy. Wait a minute! I have an even better idea! Reflex: What is it, Viggy? Vigor: Well, I heard from Daphne that she likes to see puppet shows, right? Reflex: Yes. Beamer: What are you going to do, Viggy? Vigor: Well... (Later, Gordon is showing a blindfolded Daphne to the rumpus room.) Daphne: What's the surprise? Gordon: You'll see soon. (They come up to a small puppet theater.) Daphne: Where am I? Gordon: You're in the rumpus room. Daphne: Rumpus room? Gordon: Yes. Daphne: I wonder what you're going to show me. Gordon: You'll see. Are you ready? Daphne: I think so. (Gordon takes off the blindfold.) Gordon: Here we are. Daphne: (Noticing the puppet theater) Is that a...? Gordon: Yep. Daphne: I love puppet shows! They always cheer me up! (A hand puppet pops up.) Vigor: (Stuffy voice) Hi, Daphne! I'm Rubio! Daphne: Hello, Rubio! Vigor: Can I sing you a song? Daphne: Go right ahead. Vigor: (Singing) Oh... (Vigor sneezes.) Daphne: Bless you. Vigor: Thanks, Daphne. Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Precious